


【诺俊】选择恐惧症

by polar_bear123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polar_bear123/pseuds/polar_bear123





	【诺俊】选择恐惧症

ABO世界观：  
假设1：法律效力上，自愿的永久标记关系优先于婚姻关系  
假设2：生物特征上，永久标记对于A和O都具有唯一性和排他性。

李帝努电话响的时候，正在开会。  
他打手势让台上的下属停一下，电话一打开，黄仁俊响亮的声音就冲出来，“李帝努，你他妈的混蛋，我…”  
李帝努立马挂断。  
周围的下属们都心照不宣地彼此看了一眼。  
“继续讲。”李帝努冷着脸说。  
“之前讲到海外…”，下属还没来得及讲几个字，李帝努的电话又响了。  
李帝努皱着眉看了两眼，还是按下了接通。电话那头沉默了一会，难受的喘息声渐渐靠近了些，李帝努这才明白，他的Omega提前发情了。

李帝努打开房门进去的时候，黄仁俊在床上蜷成小小的一团，身上穿着他的睡衣，手里抱着他的枕头，整个人全身汗涔涔泛着红。  
李帝努的靠近，带来Omega亟需的信息素，几乎是立刻就让黄仁俊转过身。他委屈地抬头看了一脸站在床边的李帝努，动作迟缓地想要伸手去拉他的手。  
李帝努往后退一步避开他的手，静静地观赏着自己漂亮的Omega，近乎冷漠。  
刚才还在电话里大骂的人现在却只能发出难堪的呻吟声，他微张着嘴，露出粉嫩的舌尖，急促地喘着气，终于在李帝努强烈的视线里忍不住抽泣着说，“帮帮我，帮帮我。”  
李帝努看他泪眼迷蒙地望向自己，微微叹一口气，弯着腰伸手拨开黏在他额上的头发，“这就是你认错的态度吗？”  
黄仁俊的神志被包裹在情欲浮浮荡荡，他根本听不清李帝努说了什么。他只是在那只手些微带着力度擦过嘴唇的时候，讨好地想要留住他。  
李帝努神情复杂地看着自己被舔了一口的大拇指，突然钳住他的下巴，难掩怒气，“我在你心里到底算是什么？只是床上的alpha吗？”  
Omega在发情期本来就敏感而脆弱，更别提被能轻易影响自己的alpha如此粗鲁的对待，黄仁俊往后瑟缩了一下，眼眶里晃晃悠悠盛着的泪扑簌簌地掉下来。  
李帝努觉得自己似乎被瞪了一眼，只是黄仁俊媚红的眼角上挑着，怎么看都像是勾引而已。黄仁俊实在难受惨了，李帝努既然不帮他，他只好自己抚慰自己。他趴在床上，翘起屁股，小心翼翼地把自己的手指送入穴口，那里湿的一塌糊涂，一进入就发出似乎被吸入的啵的一声。但是自己的手太短了，难以进入更深更热的地方，他一边低着头小声抽泣，一边把细长的手指往外拉，牵出透明的丝，既笨拙又无措。  
自从分化以来，李帝努就一直在他身边，他的身体在这方面真的被宠坏了。他从来不需要考虑自己要如何渡过一个人的发情期，可想到今天完全不为所动的李帝努，他更加委屈了，鼻子发酸地偷看了一眼李帝努。  
李帝努自认不是圣人，自己的Omega发情，他怎么可能毫无影响。但他不想轻易地放过黄仁俊，有时候黄仁俊实在是太胡来了，一点教训对他来说未必是坏事。  
“昨天，我朝你发火的时候，信息素暴走了。”李帝努一边说一边坐下来，床往下一陷，黄仁俊朝他爬了两步，李帝努揉捏着他丰满的臀肉，直到对方软得塌下腰，才不急不慢地对着他的眼睛说，“我想到可能会影响你的发情期，所以我把你藏在卫生间的避孕药给扔了。”  
Alpha再次将信息素不加节制地释放出来，敏感的Omega微微发着抖，像被引诱般地靠近他，将脸贴在他的手心上，表示着顺服，心里却又克制不住地觉得恐惧。  
“就算这样，你也愿意吗？”李帝努把手指伸入他的嘴巴，温柔地问道。  
黄仁俊被他一波强过一波的信息素围绕着，几乎是不假思索地就要解开他的拉链。  
李帝努被他哼哼唧唧的抱怨声逗乐，半抱起他，把裤子拉链解开，就直接把挺立的阴茎插入了已经泥泞不堪的穴口。  
黄仁俊闷哼一声，半是舒爽半是难受地抓着他的手臂。李帝努安慰地拍拍黄仁俊的手，扶着他的脑袋把他放倒在床上，大开大合地操弄起来。甚至面对面的体位让他觉得还不够，他把人翻弄过去，掐着黄仁俊的腰，从后入位进入他的身体，进入更深更热的地方。  
黄仁俊往前爬了两步，李帝努用手抓住他的脖子，威胁地用指腹摩挲着腺体所在的地方，“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”  
他当然知道黄仁俊不喜欢，他向来都是吃软不吃硬。但他就着阴茎埋在他体内的姿势覆盖在黄仁俊身上，轻轻用牙齿叼住研磨着腺体附近的皮肤，感受着怀里的身体抑制不住的颤抖，突然在他耳朵说，“我后悔了，我要永久标记你。”  
黄仁俊已经渐渐从发情热里缓和过来，他转过头舔弄着李帝努眼角的泪痣，“别标记我，我也会…让你舒服的。”  
黄仁俊推着他，让两个人都坐起来，他把李帝努从身体里滑出去的阴茎重新塞回自己的体内。他慢慢坐下去的时候，身子往前倾着与李帝努接吻。Omega需要的信息素足够了，体内的空虚也被填满了，但是肌肤接触却还远远不够。  
李帝努心里还在生他的气，看他讨好地靠近，扶着他的腰却故意不配合他的拥抱和亲吻。  
黄仁俊慌了神，着急地伸出手想要抚摸李帝努的脸，李帝努看准他的松懈，重重地顶了一下腰，就轻易地把生殖腔顶开了。李帝努接住黄仁俊突然瘫软的身体，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸，“宝贝，你真客气。就这么想要给我生宝宝吗？”  
黄仁俊眼泪汪汪地摇着头。  
李帝努得寸进尺往生殖腔里顶弄，“你应该都了解过了吧，如果存在永久标记，或者怀孕，Omega想要变成Beta必须经过他的Alpha的同意。很不公平吧，但世界就是这样。”  
黄仁俊推着他锁紧在自己背后的手，仰着头承受着他上上下下的动作，断断续续地说，“你…你不..会的，你..不会..的。”  
李帝努恶狠狠地盯着他，“为什么我不会？你把我逼急了，我什么都做得出来。像昨天那样，我会把你锁在这里，关一辈子，直到你乖乖听话。”  
黄仁俊感受到生殖腔内的阴茎微微跳动，惊慌地推着李帝努的胸膛要离开，李帝努阴着脸抓着他，“没有用的，亲爱的。”  
虽然说了狠话，看到黄仁俊疲软的样子，脸上的泪止不住地流，李帝努又不免内疚起来，他像抱婴儿那样抱着黄仁俊，亲了亲他的额头，“你不会怀孕的，我没有射在生殖腔里面。”  
黄仁俊好像没有听到一样，反而越哭越凶。  
“那天，罗渽民告诉我你去找他问手术的事情，我害怕死了，”李帝努把他搂搂紧，开始自顾自地讲话，“不是怕你真的变beta了，而是害怕你死在手术台上面，你知道吗？每年有多少Omega死在这个上面。这么重要的事情，你说都不跟我说一声，就一个人去了医院。我简直气疯了。”  
黄仁俊小声地打着哭嗝，安静地看着李帝努。  
李帝努温柔地说，“你去做手术吧。我没有那么自私，再多相信我一点也是可以的。”  
看到黄仁俊眼眶里又蓄起泪，李帝努轻轻扯了扯他的脸，笑道，“我似乎是应该最反对你做手术的，但你忘记了吗？我也是最能明白你的处境的人。”

因为发情期而缺勤两天，其实对于Omega社员都是合理合法的假期。但黄仁俊还是能感受到主管在他脸上扫过的失望眼神。他莫名地想把衣服往上拉一下，李帝努留下的印迹让他觉得更加心虚。  
“最近，新来了两个实习生，我们会留一个。毕竟也是前辈了，你多帮着带带。”主管留下这句话，就挥挥手让他可以出去了。  
黄仁俊点点头，逃似地回到自己的位置上。定定心打开公司邮箱，果然一堆的工作等着他。缺勤了两天，倒是也没个人帮忙接一下手。黄仁俊叹一口气，果然只有在公司，这种资本主义场所，还严格恪守着所谓的“性别平等”。  
他先挑了个截止日最近的项目，是要设计一个盛世唐朝的宫廷宴会场景图。他把笔夹在耳朵上，在网上搜索着相关历史资料，想着在场景里添加些古代宫廷标志性的物件。  
结果，他刚刚在绘画板上没下几笔，就被那头突然吵闹的声音给吓得笔迹一歪。  
他跟周围的同事对视一眼，又默契地都抬起了头偷看声音的来源。主管站在两个实习生面前，气得手里的纸都直抖，“我不是让你们把最后边框修正一下，就可以发给客户了吗？为什么最后发的还是初稿？你们是猪脑子吗？做了这么多次了，现在还要我手把手教你怎么发邮件吗？”  
其中，alpha实习生赶紧说，“边框朴志晟都修正好了，所以我就让他发了。但是不知道为什么发错了，对不起。”  
被提到的那个beta实习生越发手足无措了，他低着头忙不迭地道歉。  
“我不要道歉，现在你把文件马上再发一篇，会吗？”主管不耐烦地说。  
朴志晟为难地把手绞在一起，目光闪躲地说，“我的文件不见了。我做好后，就放在电脑的公共C盘里面存档了，但不知道为什么不见了。现在怎么办？要找IT复原吗？”  
主管像看白痴一样地看着他，“我怎么知道？我这里还没人遇到过这种问题呢。不管你去找IT也好，再做一份也好，今天结束前，给我赶出来一模一样的一份。”  
朴志晟表情慌乱地点着头。  
等主管走后，朴志晟赶紧问身边的实习生，“我之前做完，不是传过你一份吗？你还有吗？”  
那个alpha实习生摊了摊手，“我为什么要保存？”  
朴志晟瘫坐在座位上，双手抓着自己的头发，崩溃地看着自己的电脑，“我完了。”  
看到这里，同事顶着黑眼圈转过来，摇着头对黄仁俊说：“多好的孩子，疯了。还是Omega好，不可以强制你们加班，否则就要违法。”  
黄仁俊脸上的笑意又慢慢冷却下来，“也就是因为这样，Omega被大部分公司都拒之门外。”  
同事吐了吐舌头，赶紧转回去继续敲自己的电脑。  
黄仁俊转回头，强迫自己专注于手上的工作。

等他终于把手上的图上完色，他艰难地转了转脖子，站起来伸了个懒腰。  
一看时间，都已经过了饭点了。他摸了摸肚子，也慢腾腾地觉到饿意。他往外走的时候，正好会路过实习生的座位，他就不由得多看了一眼朴志晟的电脑。  
那个aphla实习生敏锐地感受到他的视线，赶紧站起来，朝他喊了一声前辈好。  
朴志晟也反应慢半拍地问了个好。  
黄仁俊尴尬地笑了笑，干脆认真检查了一下朴志晟的作业。  
“看不出啊，进展还挺快的，估计不用加班就可以完成了。”黄仁俊鼓励他。  
朴志晟哭丧着脸点了点头，“谢谢前辈。”  
旁边的alpha也把身子靠近了些，“前辈，不用担心，我会帮这小子的。”  
黄仁俊脖子后的腺体微微发跳，他不由自主地后退了一步，李帝努还残留在身上的信息素似乎很排斥这个alpha的接近。  
他假装看了看手表，“我得去吃饭了，你们都吃了吧？”  
黄仁俊忽视Alpha实习生脸上清晰可见的懊恼，转向朴志晟，怀疑的看着他，“你还不打算去吃饭吗？”  
“我…等会儿去买个面包就好了。”小孩可怜兮兮地说。  
黄仁俊拍拍他的肩膀，“别这样，只是吃个饭而已，花不了多少时间的。走，我请你吃饭。不给前辈面子的话，你知道的吧…”

小孩果然是饿惨了，黄仁俊看他没几口就把意面给吃完了，就问他要不要再点一份。  
朴志晟连忙挥着手说不用了。  
黄仁俊扑哧笑出声来，朝服务员挥了挥手，“请你吃顿饭而已，作为前辈，这点钱还是有的。”  
在等饭上来的时候，朴志晟看黄仁俊一直在戳蔬菜沙拉里的小番茄，看上去没有胃口的样子。  
“哥不喜欢沙拉的话，为什么还要点沙拉呢？”他奇怪道。  
黄仁俊愣了一下，看着朴志晟单纯的眼神，怎么也说不出口所谓的原因。难道要让他教一个beta小孩Omega发情期的性别教育吗？  
黄仁俊眨巴眨巴了眼睛，突然说，“你为什么突然不叫我前辈，叫我哥了？”  
“啊…啊…”朴志晟明显有点堂皇，“因为听主管说，我们是一个大学的，所以就…想反正是学长，是不是叫前辈太生疏了呢？如果哥…不是，前辈，前辈讨厌的话，我就不叫了。”  
黄仁俊笑眯眯地看着他，觉得他真是难得一见的单纯，“叫哥哥也行。”  
朴志晟紧张地鼓起自己的腮帮子，“哥，你别逗我了。”  
“不过你说主管告诉你我们是一个大学，”黄仁俊歪着头，怎么也不知道自己还能有这个荣幸能被主管记得这么牢，“他还说什么了吗？”  
“他说我们要是有什么问题都可以去找你，说你很厉害，”朴志晟伸着大拇指说，说着，他不知道想起什么，又笑起来，“他还说，但是不要一直去找你，因为你已经结婚了。”  
黄仁俊把身子往后靠，张了好几次口，才终于说出一句，“他还说这种事情？”  
朴志晟看他突然正色，连忙说，“主管就是提了一句而已。”  
“可是，如果是alpha或者beta的话，有人会特意提醒他们的婚姻情况吗？为什么Omega就不能有这方面的隐私呢？”黄仁俊严肃地说。  
朴志晟慌里慌张地做着手势，“不是，哥，不是…是你太漂亮了。”说完，他脸就红了。  
黄仁俊看他低下去的脑袋，忙不迭安慰道，“知道啦，你真是不经逗。”  
朴志晟猛地抬起头，不可置信地看着他，“前辈，这种事情不能瞎说的。”  
黄仁俊对他突然变生疏的称呼感到好笑，“抱歉，抱歉，不过职场存在性别不平等不是常态嘛？你不用这么一惊一乍的。”  
朴志晟不明白地看着他。  
黄仁俊迟疑了一下，“就像今天你被主管骂，明明是一个合作的项目出了错，为什么那个alpha可以逃脱责任，而你却要负起全部责任呢？看你重新开始做的思路，大概之前也是你做了大部分工作吧。你有想过吗？你觉得这是公平的吗？”  
“虽然他没有保存，是挺让我伤心的。但没能保留备份主要还是我的错。而且我们有分工啊，他就是做与客户的前期沟通，我根据反馈进行修正，他再去跟客户谈判，至于一些琐碎的事情，我就负责的比较多。”  
黄仁俊摇了摇头，“为什么你觉得这样的分工是对的呢？”  
“他作为alpha适合一些需要态度强硬的场景，而我作为beta，比较耐心细致，做幕后的工作更好。”  
“你为什么觉得beta就要做这些呢？”  
黄仁俊近乎咄咄逼人的提问让朴志晟也紧张起来，“因为beta就是这样的啦，不受情绪影响，所以比较能耐得下心做东西。但是相应的就不像alpha那样强势。”最后，他总结陈词似地说道，“幸好我们是一个team，所以就可以互补了呀。”  
黄仁俊在心里叹气。不，你们不是合作者，你们是竞争者。  
“那你觉得omega的优点是什么呢？”黄仁俊一时起意好奇地问道。  
本想着朴志晟怎么也会磕磕绊绊，或者就回答一些俗不可耐的共识，结果小孩很认真地看了黄仁俊一眼，老老实实地说，“哥，我就跟alpha和beta相处过，我真的不知道Omega是怎么样的。哥，你自己应该知道吧。”  
“Omega不方便的地方太多了，单单是生理特质，就是对独立人格的羞辱。就像是天生的恋童癖一样，你不觉得出生即是悲剧吗？我总觉得，按照进化理论，是迟早会被淘汰的。”  
朴志晟刚拿起勺子的手又放下去，慌张地说，“啊？哥讨厌Omega吗？”  
黄仁俊又摇了摇头，“不，我不讨厌Omega。我为什么要讨厌自己？”  
朴志晟松一口气，“哥，就像我是beta一样，有时候我真的很烦自己感受不到信息素，对别人是生气还是开心，都不知道分辨。但有时候，我又很庆幸，因为我没有眼色，所以都开开心心的。有时候，我也会想我要是alpha就好了，就堂堂正正地去追喜欢的人了，但到那时候，我肯定又会后悔。因为我习惯了这样子温温吞吞地去接近别人，要是我变成了alpha，大家都怕我的话，我该怎么去交朋友呀？”  
黄仁俊被他孩子气的想法逗乐，感叹道，“你倒是很能接受现实。”  
朴志晟抬起头兴致冲冲地说，“就像我妈妈一直说的那样，把这些都看作原罪就好啦，我们与之对抗，才能去天堂呀。”

黄仁俊下班的时候，已经拖了半个小时，路过朴志晟时，看他还瞪着电脑屏幕，于是拍了拍他，催他早点下班。  
朴志晟苦着脸看他一眼，“哥，我做不完了。”  
黄仁俊俯身看了看屏幕，看朴志晟的确进展很慢，于是就拉了一把椅子坐在他旁边，“你做，我看看你的问题是什么？”  
朴志晟双手合十，往他投去感激的眼神，马上就动力满满地转身工作。  
朴志晟没什么大问题，黄仁俊教了他一些基本的排版技巧，他就能很快速地应用。  
“你看，你要是全靠手动调整，你得弄到什么时候呀。不要害羞，这种东西，要去多问问前辈。”黄仁俊看他一直感叹的样子，想起自己刚刚工作的时候，话也就不由得多了起来。  
朴志晟拉了拉他的袖子，黄仁俊奇怪地看向他。  
“哥，你认识那个很凶的人吗？”朴志晟小心翼翼地指向站在门口盯着他们的李帝努。

李帝努给黄仁俊把安全带系上，无奈地问他，“有这么好笑吗？”  
黄仁俊擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，“你吓到我们的小实习生了，我走的时候，他还担心地问我”，他特意清了清喉咙，模仿朴志晟晃动的瞳孔，“哥，他真的是你的alpha吗？”  
李帝努咬着牙捏了捏他的脸，“不是我，你还想是谁？”  
黄仁俊吐了吐舌头，转移话题说，“今天小朋友给我上了一课，什么叫做积极乐观。”  
李帝努松开离合器，猛地一踩油门，有点吃味地说，“我那个年纪也很积极乐观啊。”  
快到家的时候，黄仁俊突然说，“我突然有点不想去做手术了。”  
李帝努心脏狂跳了两下，竭力保持语气轻松，“都听你的。”  
黄仁俊转头看他，鼓着脸抱怨道：“什么呀，你就没有一点态度吗？一点都不关心我。”  
李帝努为难极了，反对的话，是不尊重，同意的话又是不关心，他能说什么呀。  
“算了，我后悔了，我还是要做手术。”黄仁俊又转回头，确认地说。  
“我们能别在开车的时候聊这个事吗？”李帝努被他弄得草木皆兵的，感觉手都把不住方向盘了。  
黄仁俊小声嘟囔着，“那当我自言自语行了吧。”  
李帝努干脆闭了嘴，让他像小疯子一样神神叨叨。  
“你现在能说话了吗？”  
一打开大门，李帝努先进门，刚想转过身问黄仁俊今天晚餐的打算。  
他就被推到了旁边的鞋柜上，黄仁俊扒着他的领带，眼睛发亮地说，“我们做爱吧。”  
那还能说什么？李帝努一把抱起他，让他的脚缠在自己的腰上，低头交换一个绵长的吻。  
“发生什么了？”李帝努盯着他接吻后湿润透亮的嘴唇，问他。  
黄仁俊躲开他探寻的视线，莫名有点不好意思，“如果…我真的变beta了，我们不就不能…这样子做爱了吗？”  
是啊，谁不迷恋Omega的身体带来的快感？造物主为了繁衍而特意赠与的无上快感。  
接下去的几天，两个人只要在一起，眼神一对，就默契地滚到床上去了。简直荒淫无度到令人发指。  
甚至主管在跟他讲话的时候，都忍不住退开几步，避开李帝努刺鼻的信息素。  
黄仁俊只好心虚地笑。

Omega的变性手术在获得许可前要进行一系列严格的审查，无论是从诱发动机的外部环境审查，还是Omega自身的生理和心理状态是否合格。  
黄仁俊表情复杂地从罗医生那里接过一叠待填写的表格和一长列待检查项目清单。  
“我看beta变Omega，可没有这么麻烦吧。”  
罗渽民好笑地看着他，“那能一样吗？一个国家出生率的高低可直接把握在少数的Omega手里。而且我明确地告诉你，就算你老老实实用小半年把流程走完，也不一定确保能拿到审批。正规医院Omega的变性手术每年都是有限额的，而且谁也不知道这个限额会不会随时调整。”  
黄仁俊叹一口气，“哎，Omega果然没人权。”  
罗渽民耸了耸肩，毫无同情心地说，“社会利益跟个人利益本来就是冲突的。而社会是为大多数人服务的。”  
“那我来你这里干嘛？反正你也帮不上忙，还不如去别的医院。”黄仁俊赌气地说。  
罗渽民突然刷刷刷往自己的本子上写，一边写还一边解释道，“在与Omega个人的沟通交流中，Omega出现负面情绪，可能会采取消极措施，危及自己的…”  
黄仁俊赶紧打断他，“别别，医生，罗医生，我错了，我不会再怀疑你了。”  
罗渽民啪地合起本子，“好了，虽然你还没有永久标记的alpha，但是由于你已经与李帝努有永久稳定的婚姻关系，出于医生的建议，我希望可以跟你的alpha谈谈。”  
黄仁俊只好去喊外面的李帝努进去。  
李帝努担心地跟着进去，罗渽民对多年的老朋友也只是挥了挥手叫他坐下，公事公办的态度。  
李帝努看罗渽民对着诊断单翻来覆去地看了几眼，也不讲话，不由得紧张起来，拉住身旁黄仁俊的手，问眼神询问他怎么了。  
结果罗渽民一抬头就是一句，“晚上去不去喝酒？”  
黄仁俊恨不得上去踹他一脚，李帝努赶紧把人拦在怀里，半威胁地说：“你给我想好再说话。”  
罗渽民清清喉咙说，“我要单独跟你聊，能不能请Omega先出去？”

诊疗室的门一被关上，罗渽民表情变得严肃起来，“这个手术基本做不了了。今年院长的小儿子想要做这个手术，忙上忙下疏通了不少关系，也没能拿下一个手术名额。更别说我们这种普通人了。”  
“这么严格的吗？”  
“去年统计的出生率负增长，这个理由还不够吗？”  
“真的没有办法了吗？以前不是说可以高价竞拍名额的吗？”  
“没有办法，现在多少钱都不行了。除非那家医院不想继续开了。”  
李帝努沉默了一会，“你跟他也说了吗？”  
“说了，但没说死。”  
之后，罗渽民便以一个专业医生的角度，给他说了一些家属如何提供支持的意见。  
“大概就这些了，如果你还有什么不懂的，可以再联系我。”  
李帝努点了点头，“那谢谢你，我先走了。”  
罗渽民显出些着急的样子，连忙喊他，“诶，真的不喝一杯吗？”  
李帝努还没有完全陷入黄仁俊之前，还是愿意时不时陪他去夜店的。虽然李帝努没有这方面的需求，但他强烈的信息素真的是最好的僚机，帮他把一众视线都吸引过来。然后就是他的出场了，不强烈但也不具有威胁性的beta，是一夜情最好的拍档了。  
李帝努拒绝后看他一脸遗憾的样子，忍不住劝道，“你也该结婚了，别再玩了。”  
罗渽民奇怪地看他一眼，“拜托，法律明确说，永久标记关系优先于婚姻关系，我一个beta既然不能完成标记，那跟谁结婚有什么重要的吗？话说，你们才真的很奇怪吧，都结婚了，为什么还不完成永久标记？你就不担心吗？”  
李帝努抓着门把的手紧了紧，朝他点了点头，然后开门出去。

他一出来，黄仁俊就迎上去抱住他的手腕，“他说什么了吗？”  
李帝努搂着他往外走，“也没说什么，就是家属在手术期间的作用很大，要注意你的情绪啊什么的。”  
黄仁俊点了点头，又突然抓住他的衣服，紧张地问道：“你没答应他去喝酒吧？”  
李帝努戏谑地低头看他一眼，“这么担心的话，为什么不让我永久标记呢？”  
黄仁俊略带心虚地嘟囔着说：“不是跟你说过了吗？永久标记对Omega的影响可比Alpha厉害多了。Omega离开Alpha几天都不行，那你要是一出差，我就会一直情绪低落，什么事情都做不了。”  
看李帝努没有回话，黄仁俊有点慌张，又继续说，“现在不是挺好的吗？我们就一直维持暂时标记，也很稳定。”  
“你是不是在计划别的？等我变成beta了，就去跟别的Omega永久标记，反正我也闻不到了。”黄仁俊在人来人往的大厅停下脚步，表情严峻地问他。  
李帝努哭笑不得，他就那么晃了一下神，黄仁俊就已经不知道思维发散到哪里去了。他避开腺体，揉了揉黄仁俊后颈，看他受用地眯起眼睛，才不急不慢地说，“你还不了解我吗？我跟罗渽民能一样吗？我可是被你吃的死死的了。”  
黄仁俊被他说的耳朵发烫，也逃避话题似地开始抱怨起罗渽民，“他真的很讨人厌吧。你看他喊人都是一口一个病人，一口一个Omega什么的，也不说先生女士什么的，最不济也可以喊声名字吧。在他那里总感觉特别差，弱了一头的感觉。”  
李帝努乐得附和着他吐槽自己的发小，“他从小就这样，没礼貌惯了。”

虽然可以背后说罗渽民的坏话，但罗渽民给的表格还是要老老实实填。  
李帝努加班的晚上，黄仁俊盘着腿坐在沙发前面开始填写手术动机调查表。表格分为左右两列，左列让你填变性的原因，右列就让你填写变性后的可能预料得到的害处。黄仁俊不假思索地在左列写了几行，看到右列，他情绪突然低落下去，咬着笔头好一会儿，才不情不愿地写下一行。  
他把笔一扔，干脆打了个电话给朴志晟。  
小实习生大概没想到黄仁俊会突然打电话过来，声音还带着惶恐，“哥，是不是我白天的东西做错了什么？”  
黄仁俊哭笑不得地安慰了他几句，才切入正题，问他觉得做beta有什么不方便的吗。  
那边沉默了好一会儿，才挤出一句，“也没什么不好的呀。”  
“不是，很具体的也行，就像是感觉学习不行，运动不行，或者其他社会偏见什么的。”  
那边又沉默了好一会儿，“哥，我觉得你对我有偏见。”  
黄仁俊只好用另一个视角去启发他，“那你假设一下你要是突然变成Omega，你会觉得有什么不错的地方吗？”  
“哥，我觉得你还是歧视我，为什么不能假设我变alpha呢？”  
黄仁俊跟他怎么也说不通，有点来气，“说是Omega就Omega，快回答！”  
朴志晟委屈地说了一句，“让我想想…”  
黄仁俊就在桌子上敲着笔头等他回答。  
“不方便的肯定很多，毕竟不习惯么。不错的地方，可能就是能享受很多Omega的社会福利了吧…”  
黄仁俊不可置信地问他，“你想这么久，就想出这一个吗？”  
朴志晟忍不住说道，“可是哥，我好端端为什么要变Omega呢？”  
“当然是，你觉得beta的生活压力太大了，婚姻关系太不稳定了什么什么的，都可以啊。”  
“有时候是会担心这些啦，但我也不能因为这些就去变Omega吧。那我还觉得做人太累了，想做一棵树呢？”  
“行吧，我知道了。谢谢，挂了，拜拜。”  
“等等…哥你为什么问…”电话那头朴志晟的话已经被切断。  
黄仁俊叹一口气，又继续磨这个表格。

李帝努打开门，边换鞋，边查看着屋内，直到视线温柔地捕捉到趴在茶几上睡着的黄仁俊。他把外套搭在沙发椅背上，轻手轻脚地走向黄仁俊，手指梳理了一下他散落在额前的碎发，这才发现他手指下搭着的一张纸。  
李帝努抬起些他的手，把纸抽出来。  
一入眼的字便是龙飞凤舞的，似乎可以看出写者的好心情，“预期中变beta的好处第一条是可以独自旅行，不用担心引起混乱。”  
“第二条，是可以做自己喜欢的工作，而不会被限制。”  
后面列了第三条，第四条，第五条…也差不多都是类似的观点，无非就是对曾经因为Omega而失去的自由的畅想，真可爱。  
右列突然变小变得端正的字体，李帝努不由得眯起眼仔细辨认。  
“预期中变beta的坏处第一条，是虽然我变性了，但曾经是Omega这个事实也永远会伴随着我。”  
李帝努心跟着有点涩涩的酸胀，继续往下看，又忍不住笑。  
“第二条，跟李帝努的性生活可能会不和谐，担心他会出轨。”  
“第三条，我好像只是因为趋利避害地想要选择beta而已，如果可以选择的话，我也许也会选做棵树？”  
李帝努皱着眉头看到最后一行，那涂涂改改了好几行才勉强凑出来的一句话，“第四条，变成beta之后，我变的真的只有性别吗？”  
李帝努一低头，黄仁俊已经起了身，视线隔着纸张望向他。  
“看完了吗？”  
李帝努点了点头，坐下来，把他整个人都扒拉到自己怀里。黄仁俊抓着他圈着自己的臂弯，“我好像做了一件错事。”  
李帝努像狗狗一样蹭着他的脸，无言地安慰他。  
“生活本来就很辛苦啊，我就算从Omega变成beta，也不过是换了一种辛苦而已。”  
“而且，我真的很害怕改变。我害怕变了beta之后，其他地方也会变。我的性格会变，我对世界的感受会变，我工作的风格会变，我对你也会感觉不一样，可是这些我都不想变。”  
“那就不作手术了吧？”李帝努轻声问道。  
“可是想要改变的我也是我啊，也是由过去的经验所诞生的我啊。”  
李帝努笑，“那要是这样说下去，不想改变的你也是由过去经验所诞生的你啊。”  
“是啊，所以其实我做什么决定都一样是吧。没有意义。因为我只会出现一个我，不会有在B 选项下的我。”黄仁俊突然泄了气，蔫蔫地回头看他一眼，又转回去，耷拉着脑袋说，“我的决定即不会改变我，也不会影响任何人。因为什么选择都是合理的选择，什么选择都是最差的选择，是吗？”  
李帝努叹一口气，“你说你是不是选择恐惧症，想这些想那些，全解释通了，你也不开心，还不如想做什么就做什么。纠结的话，就多纠结会儿。”  
李帝努把他抱起来，满足地在他脖子间深吸了一口气，直弄得黄仁俊腺体发烫，人都抖了一下，“你看，就很简单啊，你要是Omega，我就多闻会，你要不是了，我就不闻了，也不至于去跳楼。”  
“你为什么不闻了？”黄仁俊假装生气道，“嫌弃我不香了吗？”  
李帝努笑着把他放倒在床上，整个人覆在他上面，把滚烫的气息呼在他耳朵上，“可以做的事情多了去了，你担心这个干吗？”

实习期快结束的时候，谁也没想到一直在犯错的朴志晟反倒被留了下来。  
小朋友眼泪汪汪地看着主管，年近四十的人被他看得都有点脸红起来，又板起脸凶巴巴地说，“这只是第一步。”  
朴志晟忙点头，“是，我会好好做的！”  
“那还愣着干嘛，去干活啊。”  
看朴志晟终于回到自己位置上，主管像是舒了一口气，对着还在看戏的其他同事说，“好啦，大家都知道了朴志晟是我们的新同事了，以后多教教人家，有什么大项目也带带他。”  
大家的眼神闪闪发光，黄仁俊偷笑，他都可以想象朴志晟会被压榨得多惨了。  
主管路过黄仁俊座位的时候，突然喊了他一声，“你跟我来一下”  
他心慌地站起来，旁边的同事对他致以哀悼的眼神。

主管看他把门已经关上，开门见山地问，“你最近在计划变性手术吗？”  
黄仁俊愣一下，点了点头，其实他早该想到的，他填写过公司信息，审查必然也会联系到他的上级。  
“今天我接到电话说，要求我们提供你的出勤情况，我一开始还以为是劳动部临时抽查，后来才知道，是变性手术审查部要考察公司的工作压力有没有间接诱导你的手术意向。”  
黄仁俊红了脸，抱歉地说，“我不知道会这么快就联系公司。”  
“这没什么，我给了就是了。”主管叹一口气，“我就是想问问你，确认一下。”  
“是真的，我正在申请。”  
主管点点头，似乎没什么别的话要说了。黄仁俊正想着是不是该出去了。  
他又出声说，“你还记得刚来公司面试的时候吗？明明才刚刚毕业，却已经结婚了。当时找人之前，HR一直跟我说，Omega不行，尤其是已经结了婚的Omega，谁也不知道他什么时候就怀孕了。”  
黄仁俊笑，似乎也想起了那时候的自己。  
“当时谁也不敢问，你就看出来了，你大大方方说绝对不会生孩子的，让我们不用担心。当时我其实就在想，你还这么年轻，为什么要把自己未来就堵死呢？现在我看着你也一直会想，会不会真的是这份工作把你给框死了呢？”  
“跟工作都没有关系，我早就想清楚了这件事。”黄仁俊敏锐地感觉不对，“是我的事情…会对公司有影响吗？”  
主管深深地看他一眼，摘下眼镜疲惫地说，“有影响，而且是很大的影响。要出勤表只是一个开始，他们还要对公司的工作环境进行一系列的考察，无论如何都不是管理层想要的。”  
黄仁俊慌张起来，“这是为什么？明明就是我一个人的事情。”  
主管摇了摇头，“幸好，你把工作联系人填了我，如果填了HR部门就真的麻烦了。我现在的建议是，你要么尽快放弃申请。否则，你虽然不会在这种情况下被辞退，但是被边缘化是不可避免的。”  
黄仁俊不可置信地看着他，“这不合理。”  
“公司想要的是效率，审查部想要的是事无巨细，这两者是不可能调和的。”主管声音轻下来，“对不起，我的话很难听，可还是希望你能好好考虑。”

“很可笑吧，我还以为我有选择，结果我根本没有选择。”黄仁俊在卫生间隔间里压低声音跟李帝努说。  
李帝努清楚地听出他压抑的哭腔，赶紧安慰他，“我知道你难受，我们再想想看别的办法，好吗？”  
“没有办法了，就是这样了。”黄仁俊故意决绝地说，“所以说什么人人生来公平，我看只有死才是公平的。”  
李帝努紧张地说，“不要瞎说，你在公司吗？我去找你。”  
“你好好工作吧，如果我真的决定辞职，至少还得有个人支持家里，不是吗？”黄仁俊努力活泼些，“好了，我就是发泄一下，具体的，我回去再跟你说吧。”  
黄仁俊推开门出去，站在镜子前整理还红着的眼睛的时候，发现朴志晟正扣着手不安地站在一旁，看黄仁俊看向他，忙不迭表示道，“对不起，我不是故意要听的。”  
黄仁俊懒得回应他，敷衍地点了点头。  
黄仁俊想要去顶楼吹吹风，结果朴志晟也非要跟上去，叽叽喳喳地跟他扯些有的没有的。  
“你能让我一个人静静吗？我知道你今天通过实习期很开心，但是我不开心，能不能离我远一点？把你的快乐去分享给别人好吗？”  
一出口，黄仁俊就后悔了。  
朴志晟的脸色变了又变，委屈地退后几步，走开了。  
周围算是安静了，黄仁俊却是觉得更烦躁了。  
干脆转身打算回去，发现朴志晟待在楼梯口眼巴巴地看向自己。  
“你怎么还不走呀？”黄仁俊清了清喉咙，问道。  
“怕哥哥凶了我之后，后悔了，却没有地方找我道歉呀。”朴志晟在这方面倒是真的机灵。  
黄仁俊先是翻他一个白眼，还是忍不住笑，“真是没白教你。”  
朴志晟陪着他往下走，“哥，为了庆祝我通过实习期，你要请客吗？”  
“吃吃吃，你怎么就知道吃呢？”  
“那能怎么办？我饿了呀。”


End file.
